


Zeit für Zwei

by MeisterEule



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pero - Freeform, RP based, mweeh, original rito character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: This is a --- GERMAN --- One Shot.A short story I wrote for my beloved friend, this is RP based - Sidon is going to have his first time together with his beloved one.





	Zeit für Zwei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexins/gifts).



> Ich hoffe es gefällt dir meine Süße! ~ <3 
> 
> Pero ist ein OC von uns - er ist ein Orni, jünger als Sidon und die Beiden sind zusammen in unserem RP eine Weile zusammen gereist und sind sich dabei sehr nahe gekommen, haben es aber nie geschafft es sich richtig zu sagen.

Es waren etliche Stunden vergangen, das Licht in dem großen Palast war bis auf vereinzelte Lichter erloschen, es sah alles so friedlich und still aus. Er hatte gewartet, die letzten Stunden, hatte den halben Tag damit verbracht unauffällig und ohne gesehen zu werden heraus zu finden wo genau sich die Schlafgemächer des Prinzen befanden, es war schwerer gewesen als gedacht.   
Wie schaffte Sidon es nur den ganzen Tag durchzuhalten wenn ihm ständig jemand hinter her lief? Hatten sie Angst das er endlich durchgreifen würde? Das er sich all dies nicht mehr gefallen lassen würde?   
Wie oft hatten sie darüber gesprochen, wie leid sie Beide es doch waren wie es in ihren Völkern zu sich ging. Pero erinnerte sich noch so genau an die Versammlung in der sie sich entschlossen hatten Rica und Piria zu suchen, wie hitzköpfig er den Zora doch fand und wie schnell sich all das doch geändert hatte.

 

Wie gleich ihre Ansichten doch waren, wie sehr sie es ändern wollten und doch auch Beide jemanden hatten um den sie so gebangt haben, die Sorge und die Angst das doch etwas passiert war. So sehr er selbst seiner Schwester vertraut hatte... als er sie endlich wieder mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte und sich davon überzeugen konnte das es ihr gut ging. Der Wandel der Dinge hatte so viel geändert, sie zusammen zu sehen, irgendwie war es doch klar gewesen. Zwei Herzen die sich so ähnlich waren, gefangen durch ein Schicksal das sie nicht gewählt hatten standen sich so viel näher als man es glauben würde.

Das Wichtigste war für Sidon und ihn gewesen das es ihnen gut ging, das sie wohl auf waren und zusammen, nicht alleine und sich den Halt gaben, den sie vorher nicht bekommen hatten. Es war eine Ewigkeit her das er seine große Schwester hatte so glücklich gesehen, so befreit und fröhlich. Aus diesem Grund hatten sie die Beiden doch gelassen, sich entschieden zurück zu ihren Völkern zu kehren, aber auch ihre Gefühle hatten sich verändert.

Dieser eine Abend, der Kuss, dem großen Verlangen und der Sehnsucht nacheinander, die so plötzlich kam und dafür gesorgt hatte das sie sich nun in dieser Situation befanden.

 

Pero kam sich so lächerlich vor, geräuschlos hatte er es geschafft in seine Schlafgemächer einzudringen, die goldgelben Augen ruhten auf dem schlafenden Zora als er sich dem riesigen Bett näherten. Er hatte ihn so vermisst, die Sehnsucht war in den letzten Wochen unerträglich geworden, deswegen stand er doch hier, an seinem Bett und sah ihn einfach nur an.   
Was hätte er ihm so gerne noch alles gesagt, wie er fühlte, dass ohne ihn da diese Leere war die ihn erdrückte, dafür sorgte das er nicht mal mehr der Selbe war und sich selbst seine Eltern schon Sorgen gemacht hatten. Piria hätte ihn sicherlich ausgelacht. Es war so offensichtlich, eindeutig und er war zu blöd gewesen es sich einzugestehen, zu dem was er fühlte.

Hätte er es Sidon gesagt... hätten sie diesen einen Abend nicht einfach zwischen sich stehen lassen, hätten sie geredet, dann wäre es für sie Beide erträglicher gewesen, der Schmerz wäre nicht so groß gewesen.   
Auch wenn er ihn nur für die letzten Stunden beobachtete hatte, Pero kannte den Prinzen so gut, wie er war und es ging ihm genau so. Ob er verletzt, traurig oder sogar wütend war... das konnte er nicht einschätzen. Die Zeit zurückdrehen, das ungeschehen machen und nicht das Opfer seiner eigenen Angst sein. Wovor hatte er sich gefürchtet? Es erging ihm doch genau so, wieso hatte er den Schnabel nicht aufgekriegt?   
  
„Es tut mir leid“, seine Stimme war so leise, nicht mehr als ein Flüstern als er einfach Platz am Bettrand nahm. Darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu wecken bewegte er sich dementsprechend, konnte aber nicht anders. Zögerlich streckte er seinen rechten Flügel aus, ihn nur noch einmal berühren, sich einfach richtig verabschieden, mehr wollte Pero nicht. Zaghaft waren es die Federn die sanft die freie Schulter berührten, sein Blick der abschweifte und ihn ein tonloses Seufzen verließ. Er wollte nicht gehen, er wollte-

„Pero...?“, augenblicklich weiteten sich seine Augen, das Gelb des Orni traf auf das des Zoras, der ihn schlaftrunken und so verwirrt ansah. „Bist du's wirklich?“, er wirkte wie erstarrt in dem Moment, hatte er nicht damit gerechnet das er so leicht wach werden würde.   
Seine Stimme hatte ihn verlassen, er wollte aufstehen und zog seinen Flügel wieder zurück, hatte aber die Rechnung ohne den Älteren gemacht. So verschlafen wie er doch war, so schnell hatte er seine Kraft dennoch zurück erlangt. Mit einem festen Griff war es der Flügel den er in seine Gefangenschaft brachte ehe er mit Leichtigkeit den Orni zu sich zog.

 

So schnell bewegte sich die Welt um ihn herum, erschrocken kniff er seine Augen zusammen, spürte unerwartet die weiche Matratze unter seinen Federn, das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Mehrmals, perplex blinzelte der Gefiederte, überrascht über die plötzliche Nähe die er spürten und das Gesicht des Prinzen der Zora das er genau über sich erkennen konnte.   
„Ich muss träumen“, seine Stimme klang noch so müde, Pero spürte unerwartet das Gewicht des Anderen auf sich selbst. Er schmiegte sich an ihn, sein Kopf legte sich neben seinen, wild pochte das Herz in seiner Brust, er war sich sicher das Sidon es spüren musste. „Du bist so warm“, ein Flüstern, es sorgte für ein sanftes Rot in dem Gesicht des Jüngeren.

„Si-Sidon... g-geh runter von mir“, einfach nur still dar liegen konnte er nicht. Er wollte doch reden, aber nicht wenn er einen schlaftrunkenen Gesprächspartner auf sich liegen hatte. „Du bist aber so weich und bequem“, das Rot in seinem Gesicht wurde intensiver. Dieser Idiot!   
Warmer Atem strich über seine Federn, er spürte die Bewegung und im nächsten Moment auch das Knie das sich einen Weg zwischen seine Beine suchte. „Hey..! Ich bin hier um mit dir zu reden“, seine Flügel legten sich an die breiten Schulter vor ihm.

 

Der Klotz auf ihm bewegte sich keinen Millimeter als Pero versuchte ihn wegzudrücken, dachte er wirklich allen ernstes er träumte?! „Pero... ich hab dich so vermisst“, die Stimme kam näher, gefährlich nahe. Sein Körper versteifte sich als er die zarten Berührungen der Lippen dort spürte wo seine Ohren waren, ein heißer Schauer zog sich durch seine Federn und er biss den Schnabel zusammen. Das konnte er doch jetzt nicht ernst meinen oder?   
„Sidon.. bi-bitte ich-“, urplötzlich waren es die Federn die sich an die Schultern klammerten, er ein langgezogenes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Die Zähne die sich spielerisch und neckisch an seinem Hals zu schaffen machten waren zu viel, ein Zittern durchfuhr ihn und er ließ seinen Kopf zur Seite sacken, gab ihm damit nur leichteres Spiel. „Du bist so empfindlich... hast du mich nicht vermisst?“, er spürte das Grinsen, die Zunge die sanft und federleicht über seinen Hals glitt. Schwer atmete er aus, schloss seine Augen und keuchte nur wieder leise, merkte sofort wie die Sehnsucht ihn einholte, die Hitze und Erregung dazu kamen an denen Sidon ganz alleine Schuld war. „Und wie“, gab er leise zu, erzitterte nur wieder stark als die Zähne wieder in das weiche Federkleid bissen und die Haut darunter berührten. Wie empfindlich er war wusste er selbst doch nicht, woher denn auch?!   
  


Die Wenigsten hatten ihn bis jetzt berührt und Sidon war der Erste dem er so nahe gekommen war, bei dem er sich gewünscht hätte mehr berührt zu werden und ihm alles von sich Preis zu geben, egal wie komisch und ungewohnt es doch auch war.   
Die Hände die mit leichtem Druck über den oberen Teil seiner Rüstung wanderten, ihn dazu brachten sich leicht in die Unterlage zu drücken ehe sie ungefragt seine Beine spreizten und dafür sorgten das er wieder die Augen zusammen kniff. Er war nervös, wer wäre das nicht? So beschäftigt wie er war hatte er sich doch noch nie wirklich mit seinem Körper auseinander gesetzt. Er wusste wohl das er in der Lage war Sex zu haben, auf mehr als eine Weise, aber es hatte ihn einfach noch nicht interessiert bis der blöde Prinz aufgetaucht war.

„Sidon“, Pero war überfordert, die Federn lösten sich von seinen Schultern, der eine Flügel fiel neben ihn auf die Matratze auf die weiche Decke. Der Andere suchte Halt über seinem Kopf, fand ein Kissen in das er sich krallen konnte. Die Erregung ließ sich nicht mehr unterdrücken und so hatte der Prinz gerade den besten und intimsten Einblick auf das was er sich erhoffte.   
„Bei der Göttin.. du bist zu süß Pero“, es war nicht mehr als ein Wimmern das ihm antwortete. Das große Chaos in ihm war perfekt, aus diesem Grund war er doch gar nicht hergekommen und nun konnte er doch nichts anderes als sich den Berührungen und Liebkosungen entgegen zu strecken, mehr davon wollend.

 

Geschickte Finger waren es die so leicht und zärtlich über die weichen Federn an seinen Oberschenkeln hinauf streichelten, dafür sorgten das sich der Orni mehr zierte und laut keuchte, zuckte je näher er seiner Körpermitte kam. Es war so peinlich und gleichzeitig so erregend, hatte sein Körper doch schon den Rest erledigt und die Härte sowie die zuckende Öffnung entblößt, waren der Grund wieso er sich am liebsten gerade in Luft auflösen würde. „Pero“, der heiße Atem an seinem Kopf ließ ihn erschaudern, lenkte ihn kurz ab, ehe sich seine Augen weiteten.

Es waren zwei Finger die über das Glied strichen, herunter und sich gegen die Öffnung drängten, dafür sorgte das er erschrocken nach Luft schnappen musste. „Si-Sidon!“, sein rechter Flügel griff wieder nach seiner Schulter, zitterte leicht.   
In dem Augenblick war es der Zora der in seiner Bewegung gefror, ehe er sich etwas aufrichtete, die gelben Augen auf die des Jüngeren trafen. „Pero... du, das ist kein Traum oder?“, ob er nun lachen oder weinen sollte wusste er selbst nicht.   
„Natürlich nicht d-du Idiot!“, es waren Tränen die sich in Pero's Augenwinkeln bildete als er sich etwas vorbeugte. „Ich hab dich so sehr vermisst“, es war an ihm den Größeren zu küssen. Er hatte sich doch nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als dies wieder tun zu können, ihm nahe zu sein, ihn nie wieder missen zu müssen.

 

Stürmisch wurde der Kuss erwidert, es war der Jüngere der wieder sanft zurück in die Kissen gedrückt wurde, er spürte wie mehr und mehr Gewicht auf ihm landete. Trotzdem blieb die Hand nicht untätig, es waren wieder die Finger die mit Druck über die Öffnung strichen, dafür sorgten das Pero ein erschrockenes Keuchen verließ und Sidon die Chance gleich nutzte seinen Mund zu erobern, den Kuss inniger werden ließ.   
Stärker fing der Körper unter dem Prinzen an zu zittern, er wusste doch nur zu gut was das hieß und war sich auch sicher das sein gefiederter Freund hier gerade zum ersten Mal so berührt wurde. All die kleinen Reaktionen waren perfekt, so süß und lieblich, wie er zuckte, er spürte wie sich die Hüfte dennoch vorsichtig gegen ihn streckte und er mehr von dem unbekannten Gefühl haben wollte.   
Keuchend löste der Kleine den Kuss, sein Kopf sackte in den Nacken als sich sein Körper anspannte, er spüren konnte wie sich ein Finger vorsichtig in die Enge drängte. „Sidon...“, die Federn krallten sich fester in das Kissen unter ihnen. „Alles okay bei dir?“, die Frage war gehaucht, der Prinz hauchte sanftes Küsse sanft über die rechte Wange. Sanft wanderte er damit herunter, an seinen Hals und ließ seine Zähne wieder in dem Hals des Kleineren versinken.   
„Hnn... d-das ist komisch...“, zur Hälfte waren seine Augen geöffnet, er bog die Wirbelsäule etwas durch und keuchte wieder schwer auf.   
  
Die süßen Liebkosungen an seinem Hals und der Finger der sich immer tiefer in ihn drängte war eine gemeine Mischung, sorgte dafür das er sich nur noch mehr anspannen musste. Er wusste nicht was er fühlen sollte, wie er am sinnvollsten reagieren sollte, leicht spreize er seine Beine mehr als er merkte das sich der Zora über ihm bewegte.

Im nächsten Augenblick war es die kühle Stirn die sich gegen seine eigene lehnte, die wunderbaren gelben Augen die in die seine schauten und ihm ein sanftes Lächeln geschenkt wurde. „Entspann dich Pero. Du vertraust mir doch oder?“, ihm plötzlich wieder so nahe zu sein brachte eine Welle an Scham und Verlegenheit mit sich. Stark bebte sein Körper als er den zweiten Finger spürte, er verzog leicht das Gesicht und schloss seine Augen. „J-ja .. ich vertraue dir“, wenn es jemanden gab dem er blind vertrauen würde dann wäre es doch Sidon.

All diese starken Gefühle in ihm machte es aber so viel schwerer, gerade wollte er seinen Kopf zur Seite sacken lassen als er wieder in einen innigen Kuss gezogen. Fest klammerte er sich an den Älteren, hatte das Gefühl gleich den Halt zu verlieren, die Erregung und Hitze machten es ihm schwer einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren.

 

Es kam unerwartet als er die Hüfte spürte, die sich etwas gegen ihn drückte und seine Augen sich wieder weiteten als er den Kuss unterbrach, leicht stöhnte und nach unten sah. Bei der Göttin... seine Augen suchten die des Prinzen der ihn leicht angrinste, sich wieder weiter nach vorne beugte und an seinem Ohr Halt.   
„Was hast du denn erwartet? Das all das mich hier kalt lässt? Ich war noch nie so scharf auf jemanden wie auf dich in diesem Moment Pero“, ein Wimmern folgte. Er war doch eh schon überfordert, maßlos, die Worte seines Freundes machten es nicht besser. „Ich will dich Pero... bitte“, seine Worte, so sehnsüchtig ließen ihn nur wieder stark erzittern. Sein Verstand verabschiedete sich langsam aber sicher, es waren die Finger die ihr übriges dazu beisteuerten, die sich spreizten und ihn auf das vorbereiteten was er so deutlich spüren konnte. Kurz fragte Pero sich ob es überhaupt passen würde... er hatte doch noch nie und dann gleich zwei..   
„Du brauchst keine Angst haben, ich pass auf das ich dir nicht weh tu, du musst nichts weiter tun als dich zu entspannen, okay?“, konnte er Gedanken lesen?!

 

Wieder trafen ihre Blicke sich und es war ein zögerliches Nicken, dennoch gewann sich der Orni ein schwaches Lächeln ab. Der Flügel von Sidon's Schulter wanderte zu seinem Gesicht, zart strichen die Federn über seine Wange. „Solange ich b-bei dir bin ist alles in Ordnung“, und das war nicht gelogen. Er hatte sich die letzten Wochen nichts mehr gewünscht als bei ihm zu sein und nun hier bei ihm im Bett zu liegen, unter ihm, mit der Gewissheit das sie sich gleich noch so viel näher sein würden als zuvor.

„Du bist so süß“, wieder ein Kuss, kürzer als zuvor. Es war an dem Älteren sich wieder gänzlich aufzurichten, sein Blick wanderte zwischen ihre Körper und er konnte sich selbst ein Keuchen nicht mehr verkneifen.   
Die süße und verführerische Enge die so um seine Finger pulsierte, die Härte des Kleineren an dessen Spitze er schon die ersten Tropfen der Vorfreude erblicken konnte. Das Bild war besser als alles was er sich ausgemalt hatte, Pero sah so verboten gut aus.   
Behutsam löste er die Finger aus ihm, hörte das bebende und hektische ausatmen, beobachtete wie er seinen Kopf zur Seite sinken ließ und der rechte Flügel auf das Bett sank. „Ich kann nicht mehr warten Pero“, er zog die Aufmerksamkeit die er wollte wieder auf sich.   
Das wundervolle Gelb sah ihn an, die Unsicherheit war deutlich zu erkennen, gemischt mit der Sehnsucht und der Erregung die er nicht mehr verbergen konnte. „Sidon... b-bitte“, es war nichts weiter als ein Flüstern aber es hatte ihn erreicht.

 

Mit einem festen Griff zog er den Jüngeren an seiner Hüfte mehr zu sich, spürte doch wie angespannt der Körper unter ihm war, bemerkte das schwache Zittern. Er war nervös, das würde er ihm nicht verübeln, wieso denn auch? Der Orni war um einiges jünger, unerfahrener als er und musste sich blind auf ihn verlassen, aber er würde ihn nicht enttäuschen.   
Mit Leichtigkeit schaffte es der Zora sich zu positionieren, sorgte dafür das seine eigenen Erregungen die Härte des Anderen trafen, provozierte damit ein Stöhnen seitens Peros und entlockte sich selbst ein schwaches Keuchen. Er wollte und konnte nicht mehr warten. Langsam ließ er sie herunter gleiten, es war eine Spitze die gegen die zuckende Öffnung stieß und dafür sorgte dass der Jüngere abrupt den Atem anhielt. Aus halbgeöffneten Augen sah ihn dieses schöne Gelb an, bevor er es wagte die Hüfte nach vorn zu drücken, die Spitze in ihn zu drängen und sich selbst ein Stöhnen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte.

 

Ein Schmerz durchfuhr den Körper des Gefiederten, es war wieder seine Wirbelsäule die er durchbog, sich damit leicht vom Bett hob und die Feder fest unter sich in die weiche Unterlage krallte. „Ah...hnn... Si-Sidon...“, es war so seltsam. Fühlte sich so merkwürdig an, nicht schlecht aber so gänzlich anders als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.   
„Alles okay?“, die zaghafte Frage sorgte für ein verzerrtes Lächeln, bevor er schwach nickten. „N-nur ungewohnt... m-mach bitte weiter“, testend streckte sich der Orni ihm entgegen und bereute es im nächsten Moment. Er versank tiefer in ihm, fühlte sich gleich auf ein ganz anderes Maß ausgefüllt und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, zuckte leicht. Er war so groß, wie sich die Härte ihren Weg in ihn suchte, dafür sorgten das die Wände sich um ihn automatisch leicht verspannte. „Shh.. entspann dich Pero“, leichter gesagt als getan. Schwer keuchend ließ der Orni locker, es waren zuerst die Federn im Kissen und in der Decke die ihren Griff lockerten. Langsam ließ er sich wieder ganz auf dem Bett sinken, spürte unerwartet eine Hand auf seiner rechten Wangen.   
„Ich hab dich“, ein sanftes Lächeln wurde ihm entgegen gebracht und es waren wieder Tränen die sich in seinen Augenwinkeln bildeten.

„Sidon“, diese Verbundenheit zu spüren, auch wenn es ungewohnt war, es war ihm wirklich fast zu viel. Zitternd schaffte es der Jüngere sich leicht aufzurichten.

 

Bestimmend legte er seine Flügel um den Größeren, schaffte es dafür zu sorgen das er sich nach hinten fallen ließ, sich setzte und er nun auf ihm saß, sie sich tief in die Augen sahen. „Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich so sehr“, Tränen liefen über die hellen Federn, er beugte sich weiter vor und gab dem Prinzen einen kurzen Kuss.   
Die Hände die sich an seine Hüfte legten ließen ihn kurz erschaudern ehe er die Lippen des Anderen an seinem Hals spürte. „Ich dich auch, wenn ich dich jemals wieder verlassen muss werde ich noch wahnsinnig“, die tiefe Stimme sorgte für einen heißen Schauer, es war ein Stöhnen das er ihm entlockte als er die Zähne wieder in seinem Hals vergrub. „Du gehörst mir“, beinah gefährlich klangen die Worte aus seinem Mund als er es wagte die Hüfte nach oben zu stoßen.   
Wieder folgte ein lautes Stöhnen, Halt suchend krallte sich der Orni fester an die Schulter des Größeren.   
Es war wie von alleine das Pero sich anfing mit zu den Bewegungen, zu dem Rhythmus des Anderen, mehr von diesem innigen und erregenden Gefühl wollend. Es war die zweite Härte des Älteren die anfing an seiner eigenen zu reiben, dafür sorgte dass das hier alles so viel intensiver wurde von einer auf die nächste Sekunde.

 

„Entschuldige“, das leise Hauchen an seinem Ohr ließ seinen Körper beben, ehe er spürte wie er wieder nach hinten gedrückt wurde in die weiche Unterlage. Der Positionswechsel sorgte erneut für ein anstrengendes Keuchen, spürte er jede einzelne Bewegung und verkrampfte sich wieder, lockerte den Griff an den Schultern als die Federn bestimmend ergriffen wurden. „Ich kann einfach nicht mehr warten“, kurzerhand verflocht Sidon ihre Hände miteinander, genoss das weiche Gefühl der Federn an seinen Fingern. Es war eine schnelle, drückende Bewegung als er seine Hüfte zurück zog nur um wieder nach vorne zu stoßen, sich wieder tief in dem Jüngeren versinken ließ. Sein Rhythmus wurde binnen in Sekunden schneller, kräftiger und er spürte wie der Orni unter ihm langsam aber sicher den Halt verlor.   
Wie fest er seine Finger drückte, seine Hüfte ihm entgegen streckte und die Erregung gegen seine stieß und anfing zu zucken, die nächsten Freudentropfen waren schon erkennbar. „Ahh... hah... Si-Sidon..!“, der Blick vor seinen Augen verschwamm langsam. Dieses intensive Gefühl, ein seltsamer Druck der sich in ihm aufbaute und ihm zeigte, was gleich kommen würde.

 

Pero war zwar unerfahren aber wirklich nicht naiv oder blöd, er wusste was passieren würde, der er durch den Zora gleich seinen ersten Höhepunkt erreichen würde und das nur weil er ihn hier gerade bis aufs äußerste reizte.   
Wieder und wieder verließ ihn ein lautes Stöhnen oder Keuchen als er spürte wie Sidon sich tief in ihn drängte, dafür sorgte dass die Stöße immer stärker und unregelmäßiger wurden. Auch ihm zeigten das er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde.

„Pero“, seinen Namen hörte er nur noch so leise, schaute über sich in das lustverzerrte Gesicht seines Freundes und wurde im nächsten Augenblick in einen weiteren, langen Kuss gezogen. Der Druck wurde schlimmer, als er mit einem Mal etwas spürte, mit einem gezielten Stoß wurde dieser Punkt getroffen, es wurde mit einem lauten Stöhnen kommentiert als Pero den Kopf wieder in den Nacken sinken ließ. „Hnn... da ist gut oder?“, er versuchte erneut den Punkt zu treffen und erntete ein weites lautes Stöhnen, beobachtete wie Tränen über seine Wangen liefen.   
„I-ich... hnn... aaaah!“, der Jüngere konnte seine Gedanken nicht mehr ordnen. Es brauchte nur noch ein paar kräftige Stöße, ehe es ein erstickter Laut war der den Orni verließ, er die Wirbelsäule wieder durchbog und sich ergoss. Er spürte die klebrige Flüssigkeit die sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete, für ein merkwürdiges Gefühl auf seinen Federn sorgte.

 

Nur wenige, intensive und schnelle Stöße brauchte es um auch den Prinzen über die Klippe zu befördern, er sich tief in den Kleineren drückte und sich in ihm ergoss, die zweite Ladung seiner Erlösung entlud sich ebenso zwischen ihnen und er keuchte schwer, sackte kraftlos auf Pero zusammen und versuchte seinen Atmung wieder zu beruhigen.

„Sidon... du bist schwer“, die Aussage entlockte ihm ein müdes Lachen, wollte er die wunderbare Bindung zwischen ihnen noch gar nicht lösen. Dennoch richtete sich der Zora auf, zog sich aus ihm zurück und hörte das leise Keuchen, ein Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen als er kurz das Bild vor seinen Augen musterte.   
„An den Anblick könnte ich mich gewöhnen.. du siehst so wunderbar aus“, das Rot das sich in seinem Gesicht bildete war mehr als unbezahlbar. „Halt die Klappe“, peinlich berührt drehte der Gefiederte seinen Kopf zur Seite.   
„Gibt es eigentlich noch etwas was du mir sagen wolltest Pero?“, die Frage ließ ihn doch wieder aufsehen, langsam richtete sich der Kleinere auf. Kurz trafen ihre Blicke wieder aufeinander ehe er den Kopf wieder verlegen zur Seite drehte.   
„Es tut mir leid das unser letzter Abschied so unschön gelaufen ist... ich hatte Angst das ich dir einfach nicht gut genug bin“, am liebsten wäre er jetzt doch wieder gegangen. Vor dem Gespräch hatte er doch auch nur noch Angst, zwar wusste er doch das Sidon so fühlte wie er, aber er fühlte sich immer noch schlecht.

 

„Nicht... gut genug? Was meinst du damit?“, der Ältere kam näher, ungefragt legte er seine Arme um den Orni und zog ihn zu sich, in eine feste Umarmung. „Du.. du bist der Prinz eures Volkes, du bist so viel älter als ich... selbst wenn du es nicht willst, du bist sogar verlobt! Und ich?“, es war nicht seine Absicht, aber seine Stimme fing an zu zittern, peinlich berührt hielt er sich seinen rechten Flügel vors Gesicht.   
„Hey hey... das hat doch alles nichts mit dir zu tun. Es ist doch egal ob ich Prinz bin, dass ich älter bin als du und du weißt das Rica und ich uns nicht lieben! Ich liebe dich Pero, ich will niemanden außer dir... du bist das Beste was mir passiert ist“, sanft strich seine Hand über die Federn an seinem Rücken. Er spürte wie sich das Gesicht des Anderen in seiner Schulter vergruben wurde und er ein leises Schniefen hören konnte, auch das leichte Zittern seines Körper konnte er spüren. „Wie kommst du auf diese Idee Pero? Du bist mir so unendlich doll wichtig“, Sidon drückte ihn noch enger an sich.   
„Ich liebe dich, e-es tut mir leid das ich so blöd war“, schwer zu verstehen war der Orni als er in seine Schulter sprach, aber er entlockte ihm dennoch ein leises Kichern. „Nicht nur du, wir waren Beide einfach zu blöd uns das einzugestehen... danke das du her gekommen bist. Ich weiß nicht wann wir uns sonst gesehen hätten“, noch immer strich seine Hand über seinen Rücken.   
„Wenn du willst zeige ich dir morgen den Palast.. wenn du bleiben möchtest“, breit grinsend sah er herunter, schaute noch immer auf den Hinterkopf seines Geliebten.

  
Zögerlich hob der Jüngere seinen Kopf, die großen Augen sahen in das Grinsen und er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sanft legte er seine Arm um den Größeren und nickte eifrig. „Gerne... ich will so lange ich kann und darf bei dir bleiben!“

 


End file.
